Sleep Azula, Sleep Just Like Mother
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: Heavily AU Set after The Crossroads of Destiny. Being rewritten. You can read it if u want.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES PLEASE READ!**

This story **WILL NOT **have a happy ending. Instead it will have a cruel bittersweet one. :)

**Beta: **Zukolover13

* * *

**Sleep Azula, Sleep. Just like Mother.**

**-**

**Summary:** [AU[One-shot[Set after Book 2, Episode 40, The Crossroads of Destiny You say Zuko is a traitor, that is true, but which side does he betray more? That is for you to find out & decide. Let's just say, in whatever side wins, he will be loyal to & revenge is never far behind. One fact however still echoes through his mind "Azula must die!"

**-**

**Chapter One**

**-**

Ba Sing Se had fallen to the Fire Nation, after so many years of withstanding their attacks. But in the end betrayal was the Earth Kingdom's downfall. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, with her long black hair in a royal bun, sat on the green and golden throne with a smirk across her face, pure satisfaction was seen on her features. Her older brother, Zuko, stood to her left, a blank expression on his face, looking down to his feet. Ty Lee and Mia, Azula's only friends, stood to her right. Smiling and jumpy, Ty Lee smiled at Azula as Mia folded her arms in boredom.

The night's events still lingered in the air; the Avatar is dead, with Azula's lightning. The Dai Li is now her guards, the Earth King is gone, perhaps killed, but who cares about a weak, un-bending king? Inside the throne room, the Dai Li Earth benders stood around the room, waiting for a command from their Lady. Their former leader, Long Feng, lye forgotten outside for the crows to feast upon his corpse.

Everyone waited without a word.

"Oh, Azula, wouldn't your father be happy, you took over Ba Sing Se?" Ty Lee asked, breaking the silent stillness in the room.

Azula smirk at the bubbly girl. "Yes, Ty Lee. I must write a message to my father. Guard!" she snapped. The Dai Li ever so slightly flinched at her cold voice.

"Yes, ma'am?" asked one, who stepped forward from the line from his fellow men. The young earthbender ever so slightly shook at his Lady's presence, her looking down on him with a cold glare.

"Fetch me paper and a quill!" Azula ordered lazy, but in a deadly voice.

"It will be done, my Lady." the young earthbender said bowing to her. Azula watch as the earthbender left the room.

"Father will be pleased when he founds out that you help, Zuzu," she said, side glancing at her brother, who stood motionless with stoned face. The Dai Li tried not to smirk of hearing the Prince's nickname, but none dared to laugh.

Zuko slowly lifted his eyes at his sister, his cold golden eyes bored at her with burning hatred. "Don't call me that." he snapped, his lips curled in a growl.

Azula smirked again, loving the way her weak brother hisses at her in anger. Zuko suddenly marched across the room. "Where do you think your going, Zuko?" Azula demanded.

"Going to bed." he hissed, not turning to look at his sister.

"Let me get a guard to escort you." at these words two guards stepped forward. "Escort my brother to his new rooms." Azula said staring at her brother.

They bowed respectfully.

Zuko knew he didn't need an escort. He can take care of himself. "I don't need an escort—" he began, wild flames slightly burst through his tight fists.

"I insist, brother." Azula said the words in such vermin, everyone besides Zuko, Ty Lee and Mia flinch who was used to of her cold madder.

"Fine." Zuko said, as he walked off. The two Dai Li guards quickly followed behind.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-**

Azula watch as her brother and the two Dai Li guards leave the throne room. "You are dismissed," she said to the rest of the Dai Li. They bowed to her and left. When she, Ty Lee and Mia was alone, Azula turned to her two friends. "My brother is up to something," she said.

"Oh come on, Azula. He just betrayed your Uncle. Zuko is attach to him, let him be for awhile." Ty Lee said jumping.

Mia rolled her eyes.

Azula didn't say anything in the matter. Azula couldn't place it but she could feel that Zuko is planning on something. She doesn't know her brother like she used to. He had been gone for over four years, since he was 13 years old when he was banished. He was reckless and weak then but now... She had to admit he is now more patient and stronger firebender. Without him, she couldn't kill the Avatar. Being with that traitor of an uncle, he must have learned many things. "He must be killed." Azula said decidedly. Both Ty Lee and Mia look at her as if she grew another head.

Ty Lee's usual smile turned into a frown. "Why must he be killed? He is sooo cute, but not as cute as that water tribe guy, but still cute. And he is your brother, your own blood."

"He is a traitor." Mia said, siding with Azula.

Ty Lee pouted after hearing these words. "I still say we shouldn't," she said.

"Do you want me to go into his room while he is asleep and kill him for you?" Mia asked Azula.

Azula shook her head. "No...we must plan his assassination carefully... he must not know... no one but us must know. No one must kill him, not you or Ty Lee. I want to kill him myself..."

"Hey I just had a thought!" Ty Lee said out of the blue, making both Azula and Mia look at her oddly. "What if he is planning our deaths like we are to him right now?"

"He is not like that." Mia said, rolling her eyes again. "He is weak."

"But what if?" Ty Lee said, tilting her head at one side.

"There is no what ifs! I know my brother. He may be a traitor, but he is weak. He is not a murderer." Azula said, standing up from the throne, looking out from the window.

Ty Lee shook her head, muttering "I still think we shouldn't..."

Unknown to them, both Azula and Mia were wrong.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-**

_Azula must die... die... die! And who ever stand in the way... way... way!_

The Voice whispered again echoing through his mind. Zuko shook his head, giving the two Dai Li agents look at him in an unsure look.

"Are you okay, my Lord?" ask one.

Zuko made a fist on his hands. "Yes." he hissed angrily.

_You will kill her. Painfully... Much blood must spill from her..._

Zuko stopped. Kill his own sister? _'That's not a bad idea...' _Wait where did that thought come from?

"This is your room, sire." said the other, as the Dai Li agents opened a door ahead of him, handing the golden key to him.

Zuko looked up, seeing open doors in front of him, taking the key from the Dai Li agent. "Thank you. You both may go," he said not looking at them. The Dai Li bowed to him and left.

Inside the room, it was dark, just the way he liked it. There was large bed, a bedside table, a desk, and pee bucket.

Zuko yawned, as he locked the bedroom room door, sating the key on the bedside table, climbed into bed.

For a long time, Zuko fell into a deep sleep, felled with nightmares of his father...

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-  
**

Zuko woke up early the next morning, just as the sun was barely rising in the east. Slowly Zuko got up from the bed. He walked over to the widow, opening it and leaning over on the window, letting the sun's light hit him across his face.

He didn't know how long he stood there, letting the sun's power full his very soul with His energy. He opened his eyes and knew what he must do.

To order to kill his sister (before she does to him), he must ask the Sun and the Fire Spirits for their blessing. And to do that, he must gave his blood and make an altar.

He looked around his room, grabbing the closest low table in the room, and candles. He sighed. _'Damn.'_ He thought, as he glared daggers at the colour of the candles. This would be easier if he was in the Fire Nation…. But no matter. He is patient enough, he will get what he needed.

As the morning turned into the afternoon, Zuko patiently made the Fire Nation altar, and finishing (after receiving candles from the kitchens and such), he drew out his knife, the same one that his uncle had given him long ago, and make a deep cut across his left hand.

His blood slowly dripped into a near by bowl. Faintly, he wrapped his hand with a cloth, wrapping his blood from the knife. He picked up the blood-felled bowl onto his lap, dipping his fingers into it, and started to draw an ancient Fire Nation symbol above his newly made altar, onto the wall.

He is almost finished… soon he will start to pray to the Spirits. He will have to do this in days' time… perhaps weeks even if the Spirits don't give him a blessing.

Finished, he sat the bowl in the middle of the altar. Using his firebending, he lit the candles one by one, which was rearranged in another ancient Fire Nation symbol, if one would imagination it.

He sat cross-legged in front of the altar. He closed his eyes, folded his arms in front of him in a Fire Nation hand-motion and started to mediate.

**-**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-**

The days went by slowly. Zuko avoid his sister and everyone else. Through the whole week, everyone hardly ever seen the Fire Nation prince, only when his sister, the ruler of Ba Sing Se, called for him and seen him in the servant kitchens or in his rooms.

A young Dai Li agent hesitated as he approaches Prince Zuko's bedchambers. He gulped, as he knocked on the door.

"Enter." said a chilling voice behind the door. The agent flinch as he opened the door and entered. Inside the chamber was dark, lit with only candles in an altar of same kind at one side of the room, sat Prince Zuko. "Why are you here?" he demands, not looking at who it was.

"Lady Azula—sent me—to fetch you to the Throne Room—sir." the Dai Li agent muttered.

Zuko nodded slowly to himself. _'Why does she wants me now?' _"Why?" Zuko asked him.

"I do not know sire."

"What is your name?"

Hearing this question, the young agent made a double take. Why does the Lord want to know his name? "Rikuto **(1)" **he said.

Zuko nodded to himself again. "Thank you, Rikuto, you may go."

Rikuto bowed and quickly left.

-

"He asked you, what?" Azula asked Rikuto. Rikuto was on his knees, looking up at Princess Azula's cold eyes in the throne room, a few minutes later.

"He had asked what is my name, Princess." Rikuto said.

Frowning Azula asked, "And what was he doing when you entered?"

"He was— meditating—I think, my Lady."

Azula's eyes widen ever so slightly. "Did you see any symbols near him?"

"The what, my Lady?"

"Did he have an altar in front of him?" Azula asked hastily, ignoring the question.

"Yes my Lady, he did. Why do you ask?" Rikuto dared to ask his Lady.

"Never mind, go! Leave us!" Azula snarled, as the young Dai Li left, she turned to her two friends. "Zuko will die tonight." After the throne room door closed.

"Why today its Sunday!" Ty Lee asked. Mia, yet again, rolled her eyes.

"My brother was mediating in front of an altar! It can only mean one thing. He was at a spirit state, praying to the spirits, to take me down. Well, he won't get my glory to father! He will die!"

The throne room's door suddenly opened

"My Lady!"

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-**

_'Today it the day'_ Zuko thought grinning as he walked down the Earth Palace halls, towards the Throne Room. _'Knowing Azula she is now planning on killing me now. Well... let her try.' _

As he thought this, a yell cried out behind the door of the Throne Room. "He will die!" he heard his sister yell.

Zuko smiled at that voice. A dark figure was seen in the corner of his eyes. He stepped behind a large statue that stood right next to the Throne Room doors. A servant of some kind quietly passed him, not knowing that he was there. The female servant opened the doors, leaving them open for him to hear well then before.

"My Lady!" Zuko heard the female servant panted. "We have—a problem!"

"What is the problem?" Zuko heard his sister ask.

"The Dragon of the West—" at these Zuko's eyes widen. "He'd escaped!"

There was loud growl from the room. "WHAT!"

"I am truly sorry, my Lady!"

"LEAVE!" snarled his sister.

It took his every will power not to laugh. Zuko smiled. _'The plan is working... I have the Spirits' blessing.' _he thought. Yes, he made a tip to his uncle of how to escape a few days ago. Knowing his Uncle, Iroh is going to teach the Avatar fire bending...

The female servant suddenly bolted out from the room, tears in her eyes. Zuko shook his head. _'So weak.'_ he thought. He waited for a couple minutes before he came out from his hiding place and entered the Throne Room.

Azula's golden eyes ever so slightly widen of seeing her brother as he stepped into the chamber. Zuko walked up, folding his arms.

"You called, sister?" he asked.

Azula smiled evilly. "Yes, Zuko." she walked down the stairs from the throne. "Let us take a walk..." she grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the door.

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Whatever," he muttered. Mia and Ty Lee looked at each other in confusion.

They watch as the Fire Nation siblings walked out from the room.

"I thought the plan was poison him during dinner?" Ty Lee said to Mai.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Hopefully when Azula comes back, Zuko would be dead."

Ty Lee shook her head. "I still think we shouldn't. But oh well." she said.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-**

Zuko knew that his sister is up to something. Azula is never nice to him. She was smiling at him, holding his hand as if they were friends since they were children. And she was skipping.

"Azula, are you on drugs or something?" Zuko asked her. He knew he sounded stupid, but he had to ask.

"No," she said smiling. "Of course not, Zuzu..." Zuko gritted his teeth. God, he hated that nickname.

They suddenly stopped at the edge of a deck, with low walls around them. They were at the tallest tower of the Earth Kingdom palace. Looking down, fear ever so slightly crept to his heart. _'She's not going to push me, is she?'_ he asked to himself.

Azula let go from his hand, mentally washing her hands onto his clothes, as if they were covered in maggots. "I just got a letter from father. He wishes us to be at home soon. He is setting one of his trustiest people to come here and rule this kingdom as it should be."

_She is not letting you the whole truth… truth…truth…_

Zuko knew that the Voice was right with out asking it of how he knew. _'Azula always lies. Azula always lies…' _was the motto he always repeated to himself since early childhood.

Zuko gritted his teeth. "Father wants me to come home? Without the Avatar?"

Azula acted surprised. "Well of course! The Avatar is dead isn't he?" she laughed at her brother's words. "When we come home, we will be heroes! Just the way you always wanted it…."

_She lies…She lies…She lies!_

Azula then walked up to him. Slowly he stepped back, getting closer to the edge…

_She's going to kill us! Kill us! Kill us! RUN!_

There was a sharp pain shot through him in his abdomen. Looking down, he saw a knife thrashed into his stomach. His golden eyes widen. _'That little bitch!'_ was the first thought that came through his mind.

Azula smiled, and slightly pushed her brother over the wall. She watched as Zuko felled head down from the tower. Leaning forward over the wall, she didn't see anything.

She smirked at herself. "Bye, bye Zuko." She said, leaving the tower, as if nothing happened.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
–**

The next thing Zuko knew, that he was lying on a hard surface beneath him. Painfully he sat up; his eyes widen of what he saw. By luck or twisted fate, he had fallen on a large head of a statue that was decorated few floors beneath of where his sister had thrust a knife up his abdomen and pushed him.

He got up on his knees, telling himself not to look down. But he did. He never did like heights, something that made his every fiber of his being hated. That something that reminds him of what happened when he was a lot younger that involved the same bitch that tried to kill him before that wiped him in the edge of a cliff of his death.

Slowly, he pulled out the knife that was still logged in him, tossing it on the side behind him. Finding his balance, Zuko got up from the blood pool that he was lying on, grabbing the wall behind him. Slowly, but steady, he made his way to the nearest open widow.

Tonight, he will have his revenge.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
–**

Night had fallen.

Zuko stood in the shadows, in the Earth Kingdom palace, one hand over his bandage on his stomach. His plan was simple.

He waited as the servants and guards turned from him, as he crept pass them, as he quickly closed the kitchen door. Soon the servants would serve their Lady her dinner, but this dinner will be her last.

He pulled out a large bottle, pouring the contents onto the food and drinks. He ignored the thoughts, which tried to enter his mind. Doing this would kill not just his sister, but others such as Mia and Ty Lee.

This poison is order less, tasteless, weightless, one of the deadliest poisons known to the Fire Nation….

Zuko didn't care that he would be responsible then more the one death. It is their fault that Mia and Ty Lee became friends with his sister all those years ago. Not his problem if he kills them too. Its not his problem if anyone is stupid enough to take a sample of this food and drink!

Finishing, Zuko corked the bottle and quickly sat it back into his pocket.

There was squeak of a door opening….

Eyes widen ever so slight; Zuko hid in the shadows. He watches as the same female servant that he saw before entered the kitchen. The old looking woman looked around the room, her face in a frown. Zuko held his breath, does she know he's there. The woman went back of her duties, shacking her head.

Zuko smirked. The old woman picked up two trays of food on the table, the same ones that Zuko, moments before had poisoned, and left.

When the woman left, Zuko waited for a couple minutes before he came out of his hiding place.

He left the kitchen, heading to the dinning chambers, where he will witness the assassination of his sister.

-

"Zuko is now dead." Azula told Mia and Ty Lee as the three of them sat on the long table. An old servant came into the room, carefully carrying two trays of food, and lying them down on the table. She bowed and left.

Mia nodded, taking a bite from her plate. Ty Lee on the other hand stair at her now felled plate in disgust. She wasn't hungry any more.

"Why are you not eating, Ty Lee?" Azula demand.

Ty Lee looked up. "I think am catching a cold or something." She muttered.

Azula knew her friend was lying. But shrugged it off. "Perhaps you need to lye down?" she asked.

Ty Lee nodded. Mia and Azula watch as Ty Lee left the room.

As she walked down the hall, she rubbed her head. "Yeah, I think I am getting sick. All this negative aura around me is so…dark." She shrugged it off as a dark mass in the corner of her eye disappeared.

-

Zuko watch in mild amusement, as Ty Lee passed him in the hall. He slowly walked into the dinner chambers.

-

Azula coughed. Her eyes widen as she saw blood on her hand. Something is wrong.

Her stomach felt as if it was on fire, turning it into mush. She looked up at Mia who seemed to have the same problem.

"What?" Mia asked, and then she fell onto the floor. Azula got up, and stopped.

Mia was twitching nonstop, blood was pouring from her mouth, eyes, ears, nose….

Azula fell onto his knees. What is going on? As she thought this large dark figure came into her vision.

The man was a tall, dark haired, golden eyes with a large scar across on one side of his face. She gasped.

It was Zuko.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-**

Zuko kneeled in front of his sister. He smirked of what he saw.

Azula gulp at him, her golden fading eyes slowly fade, as thick blood burst out from her mouth, eyes, ears and nose. Zuko kneeled there watching her die. Somehow he didn't feel any regret of what he done. Killing Mia was only bonus. He only wanted Azula, but she gotten in the way. It was their fault that she were killed, not him.

As warm blood was forming in puddle beneath her, he reached out touched the blood with his fingers. The blood itself was warm, smooth and pure, something he didn't expect to see coming from his sister. They say blood is thicker then water, and now he can see why.

Zuko smirked at the thought. "Why--why--" he heard Azula muttered, her word sludge, drowning in her own blood.

Zuko didn't say anything. Instead he watch her die. At last she did. In the background, he could hear Mia died with a large gasp.

"Sleep Azula sleep." Zuko singed as he moved a few strains of his sister's dark hair from her now blooded face; her lifeless eyes staring at him. "Just like mother."

**(End of Chapter)**

**(End of One-Shot)**

* * *

**Words:** 3,846 

**(1) Rikuto: **a male Japanese name meaning "Land" combined with _"to",_which refers to the constellation Ursa Major, or _"to" _"person"

**Author's Notes:** Thank you all for reading! Wow, what a long one-shot! lol!

Thanks Annie of being my Beta!

**Please Review!**

**--FireChildSlytherin5**


End file.
